The primary objectives of the Ophthalmic Research Center (ORC) of the Medical College of Wisconsin are to strengthen ongoing research activities and stimulate interdisciplinary and interdepartmental research by: (1) developing new ophthalmic research laboratories, (2) supporting young investigators, (3) providing common resources, and (4) providing funds for pilot projects and consultants. During the current year we have (1) completed new laboratories for tissue culture, retinal and glaucoma research, (2) provided shared pieces of equipment, (3) provided funds for two pilot projects, and (4) provided electron microscopic, tissue culture, biochemical and histological services as well as secretarial support. Thirteen published papers and 17 in press have resulted from studies using services or facilities of the ORC in the current year.